


Think On It

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futuristic Setting, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Space AU, Telepathy, alien!Eren, pilot!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: Levi’s extra-terrestrial mate teases him throughout daily meetings via their mental bond until Levi returns to their quarters to throttle his partner. In surprisingly pleasurable ways.Kinktober Day 6 - bonds (telepathic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this one. Space. Aliens. Some good lovin'.

 

“It’s a frustrating development, but the detour is a necessary evil.” Captain Zoe explained to the holographic projection of their Commander. “We’ll be passing through the Shinganshina sector to support the locals, replenish our supplies, and from there we return to our previously planned route.”

Erwin’s profile seemed even more severe than usual in the bluish light of the projection. “I see. How long do you intend to stay within Shinganshina?”

“Only as long as we need to. A couple of days at most; it will only be a minor setback.” The Captain answered. “We’ll explain the stop as a brief tourist venture. A pitstop for our passengers to get a chance to stretch their legs and get out of the ship for a bit.”

It was a creative outlook on what Levi would have considered mostly a problem. They weren’t meant to be making any stops between Earth and the as-yet unnamed world that was next in line to be inhabited. But Hanji had always been crafty like that. She knew how to wring out the most benefits from even an unexpected scenario.

Erwin seemed to be thinking something along the same lines, appreciative as ever of the work of one of his finest Captains.

“There shouldn’t be any problem with that.” Erwin agreed. “They’re peaceful natives.”

The Captain nodded in agreement. “Oh yes. Very friendly. We even have a few onboard with us on this very trip.” Captain Zoe’s eyes flickered briefly in Levi’s direction as she spoke.

Levi elected to ignore her.

The conversation dragged on and Levi bit down hard on a near-overwhelming urge to sigh. He just wanted this meeting to be over.

Levi listened to the Commander drone on about the latest development in their journey. Naturally for such a long trip, complications were bound to arise. The need for replenishing their supplies was not surprising after the months they had spent drifting through space, on a constant course for yet another new colony site.

The A.T. Rogue was a massive transporter vessel. Fully equipped for extended space travel and with roughly twenty-five thousand passengers on board, not including the crew. All of them waited for the inevitable arrival at the planet that would become their new home world. A new branch of humanity’s expansion. As a relatively new race, humanity was stunned to find itself embraced by many eager intergalactic friends and allies. It was rare nowadays to see an Earthen vessel without some variety of aliens onboard.

Levi had always thought it to be a good sign. Better friendship with all the weird and whacky creatures of the universe than the alternative.

Still, he’d never imagined that co-piloting a space craft would entail so many boring meetings. There was at least one every day. A check in with home base. Mandatory reports on various elements of the ship, crew, and passenger contentment. Personal interviews every so often. It was all very tiresome.

“ _Levi_..?”

Levi did a very good job of not reacting to the sudden presence that stirred to life in his head, still groggy in a way that made Levi sure the other had only just woken. Levi detected immediate traces of disappointment lining the wordless thoughts that reached out to him. The urge to sigh only became stronger.

He’d promised to stay in today.

Almost immediately there was a long whine in his head.

“ _Levi, you promised_.”

And here came the pouting and wailing, probably for the next two hours. Nothing did make Levi feel like a piece of shit quite like the sound of his extra-terrestrial partner and lifemate sniffling through their bond after waking up alone. Again.

“ _I’m sorry, Eren_.” Levi pushed the thoughts and his best attempts at comfort through the bond. “ _Something came up, an unscheduled pitstop. I’ll be back as soon as I can._ ”

There wasn’t much of a response, just the tumbling mess of Eren’s surly thoughts and nursed hurt. Levi’s days off were rare and Eren had been looking forward to today for some weeks now. Levi didn’t blame him for sulking.

Though it was rather distracting.

He tuned out Eren’s internal pouting as best he could, training his focus on the flickering shape of the Commander.

“-just make sure that you stick to a very thorough rollcall. It wouldn’t do to leave anyone stranded on an unfamiliar planet, particularly not the surplus of well-paying passengers that would no doubt enjoy kicking up a fuss over an innocent mistake like that.”

“Not to worry, Commander,” Hanji was busy reassuring Erwin, “all passengers will be fitted with simple tracking wristbands so that there is absolutely no possibility of us losing track of anyone.”

“Good.”

And so it went on and on. More talk of the colony site itself. Construction was well underway by now and the new world would be fully equipped to cater to the flurry of lifeforms headed its way.

An hour passed that way.

Levi was just about ready to fall asleep when he felt a curl of mischief echoing through his head.

“ _Eren?_ ” He reached out, tentative. Unsure of the brunet’s mood.

Eren was only a lingering presence in Levi’s head by that point. A faint press of thoughts. But he was purposefully poking at Levi’s mind through their bond, aiming to distract the raven or at the very least have his attention.

“ _What is it?_ ” Levi asked.

Instantly he was bombarded with an image, his Eren laid out on their bed, tangled in sheets that did nothing to hide what he was doing to himself. Levi was allowed snippets of sound. Eren’s panting breaths, the long and self-appreciative moans that fell quietly from plush lips. Legs spread in a lewd display, Eren was three fingers into preparing himself with no signs of ending the teasing play anytime soon.

Levi sat a little straighter, but other than that he did not react.

Eren had chosen an interesting form of vengeance to get back at Levi for his mate’s spontaneous absence. Cheeky little brat.

Levi’s mind was clear again just as suddenly, but Eren had done a thorough job of distracting him nonetheless.

The echo of Eren’s snickering skittered through Levi’s mind.

This time he did sigh.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

 

 

Despite being several levels away from Eren, Levi got more than an eyeful of the brunet over the course of the next few hours.

Eren seemed content to tease himself right to the point of insanity. His mating colours had long since emerged, lit up in patterns just beneath Eren’s skin and leaving the brunet on brilliant display – so bright that Levi was sure it must be stinging by now. Eren was wet, leaking in the most sensitive of places. And he was more than put out enough to make sure that Levi saw everything.

Every push and press of fingers delving inside. Every fresh pulse of natural lubricant that built up inside him from the constant stimulation of hidden glands there.

“ _Levi_.”

“ _Leeeevi_.”

“ _Please_ ,” the latest whine had been especially breathless, practically a huff of air, “ _I need you, Levi. Don’t you want me?_ ”

“Are you still with us, Levi?” The Commander’s voice brought Levi’s attention swerving back to the room in front of him.

“Yes, Sir.” Levi answered, vaguely aware of what the occupants of the room had been discussing.

Erwin read straight through the words to the lingering tension in Levi’s tone.

“I know these meetings aren’t the most exciting part of your job,” the Commander commented, regarding the raven’s look of crippling apathy, “but you don’t usually look ready to slaughter someone over basic detour protocols. Is everything alright?”

Levi found the question to be especially hilarious with the soundtrack of Eren’s ragged moaning playing out in his head.

“Just plotting the murder of a certain troublesome passenger.” Levi confessed, fingernails drumming out a deliberate rhythm.

Slow and clearly frustrated.

Erwin’s eyes glinted with a knowing light and he even smiled, just barely.

“Eren?” The Commander asked, though he knew.

Of course he knew. Levi’s updated relationship status in the public archives had caused one of the biggest social gossip sessions of the decade. Who would have thought that the stony-faced pilot would choose anyone for a partner? Let alone a lifemate?

“It’s just a tantrum.” Levi brushed the noises of concern away. “Though a little more creative than his usual efforts.”

“You always did need someone to keep you on your toes.” The Commanded commented wryly. “It’s only final reports from here, if you would like to be excused?”

The holographic face even managed to capture Erwin’s amusement to the letter.

Ah the benefits of technology.

“Sir.” Levi inclined his head in a brief, appreciative nod.

Erwin chuckled. “Dismissed.”

 

 

Levi made his way through the ship towards his personal quarters with almost vehement determination. Those who attempted to greet him soon stepped out of the way. Once they registered the direction he was heading and the brooding expression on the raven’s face, it was not difficult to guess what had happened.

Amused well-wishes and calls of “good luck!” followed Levi all the way to the express elevator.

He had never appreciated the sickening drop to the residential floors more than in that moment. The doors opened and Levi stalked into the waiting corridor. The very last door in the hall was his goal. It boasted a glowing, digital unit number. Apartment #7701.

A brief scan of his form and the door slid open.

It was dark inside. Eren had not bothered activating the lights, and Levi didn’t either; there was enough glow coming from the bedroom for him to find his way. He crept into the apartment, relying on the silent systems not to betray his presence.

Eren was thoroughly distracted with his own needy pleasure. From here, Levi didn’t need the bond to hear Eren crying out, his voice contained within the thankfully soundproofed walls. From the direction of the bedroom Levi heard a near-constant chant of his name. Eren sounded teary, breaking off into pitching trills and aborted chirps every once in a while.

Stepping into the doorway, Levi took a moment to appreciate the view.

No wonder Eren didn’t bother with the lights. He was so worked up that the room seemed bright even with the lighting set to off-mode.

Eren’s mating colours were all but burning, light blue and pulsing. Levi could even see the outlines of Eren’s various glands just under his skin, one either side of Eren’s throat, the ones in his thighs, even the ones that resided in Eren’s sides. Those were more for comfort than sex, and to be able to see them so easily spoke volumes for how much Eren had worked himself up.

Levi leaned against the doorway. “What do I have here?” He wondered aloud, watching Eren jolt in alarm.

The brunet’s head, which had previously been thrown back in pleasure, whipped over in Levi’s direction. Wide eyes met Levi’s cool stare and Eren’s mouth fell open.

“L-Levi?”

Eren sounded anxious, knowing exactly how much of a shit he’d been, distracting Levi from his work all morning. And yet the brunet started purring almost instantly. A pitched and happy thrum that betrayed his delight at having lured Levi back to their home.

It took some effort to appear casual, but Levi sauntered in from the doorway as calmly as he could manage.

“You know I really should punish you after today’s little stunt.”

Eren only rolled his eyes. The moment Levi was within arm’s reach, Eren had him. He pulled the raven onto the bed without a care for grace or any kind of dignity.

“You promised.” Eren all but growled into a smothering kiss. “No meetings, no work, just us and this bed, this apartment, all day.”

Levi found proper balance, hovering on his hands and knees above the writhing brunet. He bent to press doting kisses against overheated skin, mouthing indulgently along patterns of pulsing light that had Eren moaning and dizzy. Thumbs dug into the glands at Eren’s throat and he shuddered. A whine stuck in his throat.

Pulling away enough to look at Eren, Levi witnessed the effects of even a little of his attention.

Eren gazed back up at him, eyes half-lidded and smitten. The brunet sighed.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Levi promised in the quiet of their room.

It felt more appropriate than simply giving an apology.

He couldn’t help that’s he’d been away when Eren had woken this morning, but Levi was there now.

Levi trailed a hand down Eren’s form, tracing the patterns of his mating colours here and there. His fingertips followed the warmth of those patterns. He abandoned them, though, to steal a hand between Eren’s legs, dipping long digits into the writhing male and replacing Eren’s fingers there with his own. Eren was surprisingly tight inside, the slick glands swollen. Needy. Levi could feel the throbbing against his questing fingertips. He was careful of the glands there, lining Eren’s insides for the sole purpose of easing the mating process. No doubt those glands were positively aching to have some relief.

Gently, Levi pressed against the glands from inside Eren’s entrance, feeling the immediate burst of slick that was produced. It spilled around Levi’s fingers, slippery and helpful as he pressed in deeper to massage further in. A high moan escaped Eren, almost alarmed. His hips arched off the mattress, body curling against Levi’s as best it could.

Foreign words fell from Eren’s mouth and Levi lamented that he was not yet fluent in Eren’s mother tongue. He caught snippets. Single words.

Good, please, yes, and more.

Strewn throughout it all was a word that Levi knew intimately, as it had been one of the first that Eren had taught him. Levi’s name. It sounded vastly different than the various languages of Earth that Levi was so used to. Still, there was something satisfying about knowing that Eren was calling to him even in words that the raven was not yet entirely familiar with.

Eren’s hands were frantic on Levi’s body, clumsy in their desperate mission to rid the raven of his clothes. He whined, for Levi was no help at all. Levi only chuckled against Eren’s mouth, swallowing mewled complaints. He tormented the brunet’s insides until Eren bleated his alarm.

Right on the verge of climax.

Levi withdrew his fingers, and Eren let out a loud sound that was equal parts betrayed and relieved.

The brunet slumped down against the mattress, panting. Breathless. He had succeeded mostly in getting Levi naked, pawing in exhausted frustration at what remained – socks, underwear. Eren looked ready to wail when Levi slid off the bed, even just to strip of his few remaining items of clothing. The raven couldn’t help but shake his head, smirking. Eren had no one to blame but himself for his condition, so worked up that he was ready to cry just because his mate was out of arm’s reach. Eren rolled, sluggish and whimpering, onto his belly to get closer to the edge of the mattress, the fingers of one hand outstretched and imploring.

Please, please.

“You’re impossible.” Levi chided, even as he allowed Eren to reach him.

Suitably naked now, he re-joined Eren on the bed in an immediate sprawl of limbs. Eren was sticky from stomach to thigh, leaking desperately from his neglected cock and needy hole. He had Levi reeled in for a kiss, whimpering into Levi’s mouth. Quiet little pleas. The noises were almost lost amidst frantic nuzzling and Levi could only smile.

Levi’s hand found Eren’s length, thus far ignored, and Eren shouted at the slow slide of Levi’s fingers over his flesh. Stroking him, teasing, gathering spilled pre-essence. Levi smeared the sticky mess over his own cock, coaxing Eren into a comfortable position and settling between the brunet’s thighs. Those tanned legs fell open to welcome him there, lines of colour throbbing along Eren’s skin. A constant flush of light. Levi brought his fingers to Eren’s twitching rim, rubbing the slick pucker until Eren was heaving in desperate breaths. Finally, he pressed his cock to the waiting entrance.

After all the noise Eren was making, his deep sigh at the first breach of Levi’s cock was a surprise.

Levi couldn’t help but laugh a little. Eren sounded so relieved, like some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The raven’s chuckling morphed into a groan the further he pushed in, gripped tight by Eren’s insides and the agitated slick glands Eren had tormented throughout the day.

“Right there…” Eren’s voice wobbled.

Levi ran comforting hands along his sides, fingers digging in to stimulate the glands there and calm him down.

_I’m here._

The raven wasn’t sure what Eren meant by “right there” seeing as he wasn’t even trying to do anything to get Eren worked up. The twerp had done that on his own. Just being inside Eren, giving him that pressure he wanted against his inner glands, seemed too much for the trembling male to handle.

Eren chirped at him and Levi didn’t even bother trying to call the brat out on his addled state of being, so out of it that he couldn’t speak anything but his own jittery language. Instead, Levi eased back out. Almost all the way. And right back in again, slow so as not to distress the sensitive passage. Eren was more packed with nerves and helpful pieces of anatomy than any human, but when he got like this Levi always knew to be careful. He kept his thrusts shallow for the most part, mostly buried within Eren’s slick heat. All Eren could do was sigh, exhausted and waiting for his pleasure to be delivered to him, head tipping back and forth as he panted.

Happy, at last. Content.

The brunet’s hips worked a weak rhythm against Levi in return, hands running through inky hair. Tugging him down, kissing him breathless. Eren delved his tongue into Levi’s mouth, tinged with the natural sweetness that came with his mating peak, all of it a part of the brunet’s allure. Not that he needed to pull out any stops where Levi was concerned.

Levi knew that his lifemate was a twerp and a pain in the ass. But he loved him regardless.

Eren managed to loop his legs around Levi’s waist, tired but determined to be close, and he coaxed Levi into a quicker rhythm. There was a rush of hot fluid around Levi’s cock when Eren came, yelping his pleasure and babbling nonsense. Levi kissed his startled tears away.

At Levi’s continued rutting, Eren growled low.

He snaked a hand down between their bodies, hot fingers closing around Levi’s balls and Eren tugged, possessive, holding Levi’s gaze fiercely.

“Give it to me, hurry, Levi. Give me what’s _mine_.”

With a grunt and a few, jerking thrusts, Levi tumbled into climax.

Eren let him go with a pleased little sigh, all loopy smiles and happy purring again now that he had what he wanted. The brunet didn’t seem at all concerned with Levi’s weight on him when the raven collapsed, tired and loose-limbed from his orgasm. Eren looked like wanted nothing more than to lie there forever. Secluded from the world. Nesting in the dark. Safe.

Levi clicked his tongue, utterly spent. “Demanding little thing.”

Eren only trilled at him, eyes closing in contentment. “That was great.” He hummed.

“Oh, so now you remember how to speak?” Levi asked, poking at Eren’s shoulder.

A low chuckle reverberated in Eren’s chest. “Oh, always. But there are some things, my dear Levi, that you need to _earn_ the right to hear.”

Levi sighed until his lungs protested.

“You’re still mad that I skipped a few lessons?”

Eren gave a moody rumble.

“I had work,” Levi confessed, “this ship doesn’t fly itself, you know. I’ll catch up. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll believe it when I hear it. Or rather when _you_ do.”

Levi scoffed, amused, and pressed a few, lazy kisses to whatever skin he could reach without moving.

“Oh, I forgot to mention we’ll be making a stop by your home world.”

Eren perked up at the mention of home. “Shinganshina?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “No, your other home world.” He muttered, tone dry. “Don’t be a moron.”

Even the light jab couldn’t dampen Eren’s spirits. He purred, loud and shameless, cuddling Levi close.

“It’ll be good to see home again.” Eren hummed. “No one will look at me funny there, I’m sure.”

“That was one time, and I spoke to the lieutenant about staring so you can stop your pouting.”

“One time my ass.”

“Yes I do believe it was your ass he was staring at.” Levi smirked.

He got his own ass swatted for his troubles.

“Watch it, Levi.” Eren said, and he sounded positively evil. “You wouldn’t want me to run home and tell mommy that you’re letting perverts ogle her precious baby boy, now would you?”

Levi blinked, processing Eren’s threat. He groaned.

“Is it that time already?” The raven asked, dreading the answer.

He could hear the grin in Eren’s voice.

“Yup. Time to meet the parents, Levi dearest.”

“God help me.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents. Or rather, the Queen.

 

“ _Attention all passengers, we are approaching the Ichi District station. If this is your stop, please collect any luggage and begin preparations to exit the shuttle. ETA for Ichi District is three minutes._ ”

Levi yawned and that in itself was a strange feeling. He hadn’t been this tired in a long time, but then again Levi’s day didn’t normally begin with a 3:00AM wakeup call. The trip to Shinganshina only took ten minutes, but sunrise on the planet was at 3:30AM and, according to Eren, life on his homeworld started to pick up around then. If they got planetside early enough, Eren was confident that he could lead the way to his home in good time. Otherwise, traffic would be hell.

And it wouldn’t do to arrive late to a meeting with the planet’s resident Queen.

“So you’re, what…a prince?” Levi asked, still reeling from the lack of sleep.

Eren only snickered at him. He had been all but glued to the window the whole trip, practically buzzing with excitement at the prospect of being home. He’d been aboard the Rogue for some time now. Levi didn’t begrudge Eren his desire to visit family.

The brunet had explained some aspects of Shinganshina family dynamics from time to time, usually in a somewhat wistful manner. He missed his siblings, his mother. Even their fathers, for Carla had taken several mates over the years to grow her family. On the trip to the planet’s surface, Eren had babbled about so many things that Levi honestly didn’t feel bad for tuning him out. The words were too fast for him to keep up anyway. Most of it was excitement. Eren scrambled about the carriage to see out of windows and by the time the shuttle was slowing there were quite a few passengers looking eager to get off.

Levi smirked to himself.

The shuttle stopped and the pilot’s parting words were lost to Levi as he was tugged out the door by Eren. The brunet bit back a squeal of excitement, towing his sleepy partner out into the streets.

Levi glanced around, feeling himself wake up a little more as he took in their surroundings.

Shinganshina’s residents built their homes, cities, even farms, into the stone that made up eighty-five percent of their planet. The streets were carved out, windows visible in the rocky walls. Bridges stretched overhead, some of them carved from the rock and others made of a dark grey metal.

The streets were already crowding with locals, all of them far too bright-eyed for Levi’s liking. Eren was the same, awake and alert. And thank goodness for that, for Levi would have become hopelessly lost without his guidance. Levi let himself be dragged along, tugged in the right direction. Eren stopped to exchange greetings with those who knew him, which was…quite a lot of people. The whole “alien prince” theory was starting to seem a lot less like a joke.

Levi spotted other species wandering about, along with visitors from their own ship. He didn’t get a chance to speak to any of them, however, as Eren took off with purpose again. Towed along, Levi could only sigh and shake his head.

Surely they’d be there soon.

He wasn’t wrong. Eren led them to a massive cliff face, calling out high sounds as they got closer.

Answering chirps came surprisingly quickly…and it sounded like a lot of voices.

Levi was in no way prepared for the sudden flood of people that burst out of one of the great archways in the stone ahead of them. They resembled Eren, relatives obviously. Varying ages. But all of them were talking at once and rushing at them. Levi was actually glad when Eren darted away from him to greet them, watching the inevitable collision with a wince. Eren didn’t so much as flinch. He laughed, already speaking a mile a minute in his native dialect as his siblings swarmed him.

“Levi? Levi, come over here!” Eren finally called to him, back on his feet, grinning and breathless.

Levi was fairly sure his eyes were stupidly wide right about then. He was definitely awake now.

“I think I’m alright over here actually.” He said.

Eren snorted at him. “Don’t be a baby, come and introduce yourself.”

Eren’s family was more than big, it was huge. And they were all so…friendly. Levi hadn’t received many hugs from people, but he was sure he would never need another one after that day. Was there something about him that screamed “hug me” to these twerps? Usually people took one look at him and booked it in the opposite direction.

“Who’s the frowny man?” One of the tiny kids asked Eren, tugging on its older sibling’s clothes and calling him by some nickname that Levi had no hope of pronouncing.

Eren smiled fondly, bending to scoop up several of his little brothers.

“That’s Levi,” Eren said, tone warm as he looked in the raven’s direction, “he’s mine.”

There were other words, things Levi recognised belatedly as his mind raced to translate the rapid speech. Something about _lifemates_ , Levi was his _special person_ , he was a _human_. Eren said some other things quite fast, too fast for Levi to try and pick out words from the rapid string of sounds. The sudden giggling that erupted had the raven squinting his suspicion at Eren.

They were dragged inside, caught up in the tumble of all the siblings racing indoors.

Somehow Eren’s hand found Levi’s and he held on, grinning at the baffled raven when their eyes met.

“Relax.” Eren mouthed at him, incredibly fond.

Easy for him to say.

Through the main hallway, an open area that let in some of the sunlight from outside, there was an entrance to a large room. Carla’s day chamber.

Levi saw her the moment they entered the chamber, coaxed forward by the press of eager hands. She was humanoid in shape, with skin that never quite seemed to stick to one colour. Almost luminous. The main difference Levi noticed was that she was absolutely enormous – a three metre towering thing of fluid motion and soft, knowing smiles. Eyes like jewels locked onto Levi and her smile wavered for a moment, but then she saw Eren.

“Ma.” Eren greeted, scampering off to say hello.

Seeing Eren had Carla utterly radiant. She came down to meet him, kneeling to sweep her boy up in a tender embrace.

They spoke, fast and fond. Levi suspected that there was a lot more communication happening through their bond, something that was strong between family members. The passing thoughts tickled at the edge of Levi’s mind, but he couldn’t quite hear them. It wasn’t quite a barrier, but even so Levi didn’t press much. That was something he wasn’t a part of, something between Eren and his family. Besides, if it was really important then the brunet would no doubt tell Levi about it later. Eren smiled as Carla brushed a gentle thumb down the side of his face.

And then her gaze turned to Levi.

“So this is the human I’ve been hearing about.”

It wasn’t a question. Carla’s voice had goosebumps threatening to rise on Levi’s skin, something deep but feminine. She stood, heading for him, and Levi felt each of her steps through the ground. It was a humbling experience to have this creature kneel to meet him, glittering gaze appraising him. Looking for his worth.

“Go easy on him, ma.” Eren snickered, trotting over to where Levi stood tense. “This isn’t a trial, Levi. Relax.”

Levi took a breath, meeting Carla’s gaze and holding it. “Ma’am.” He greeted, nodding his respect. “It is a great pleasure to be meeting you.”

The behemoth Queen smirked at him, her eyes flickering over to Eren.

“So formal.” She smiled. “Does he talk like that all the time?”

“A lot of the time.” Eren confided.

Carla’s smile turned mischievous and she said the next words in her home tongue. Levi didn’t understand the words, but the way Eren flushed gave him a good idea of the topic. Eren chirped, indignant and flustered. He ignored the snickering of his brothers and sisters, sidling up beside Levi and curling an arm around the raven’s middle. Levi returned the gesture.

“What do you think, ma?” Eren asked, hopeful.

He blinked those doe eyes up at the colossal Queen, waiting more anxiously than Levi to hear her answer.

Carla smiled. “If he is enough to satisfy my little star-walker,” she said, brushing fond fingers against Eren’s face, “then he is good enough to join our family.”

A buzzing started up against Levi’s side, Eren’s sudden purring startlingly loud.

Levi didn’t have a single thing to say so that. Except for-

“Oh thank God.” He said in a rush, feeling weak in the knees.

Laughter sounded, happy noise from the family. Even Carla’s low chuckle was fond, not insulting as Levi might have expected it to feel having someone laugh at him.

“Well then, Levi,” Carla stood, sending a warm smile the raven’s way, “I assume you’ll both be joining us for morning meal?”

Eren practically thrummed with eagerness at the prospect of spending a mealtime with his family, so there was no way that Levi was going to decline.

And that’s how Levi ended up having breakfast at four in the morning, sitting at a great stone slab of a table, surrounded by the chattering Jaeger clan. The noise was shocking. So much chatter, some of it intelligible, most of it not. Eren made sure to sit next to Levi, an anchor in the otherwise overwhelming situation. He was there, and Levi was grateful. Mostly Levi just watched Eren chatter with his siblings, squawking protests when the younglings snatched food off his plate or clambered over him to peer at Levi.

Having a human at their table was an unusual spectacle. The little ones were especially amused.

Watching Levi have to suffer their endless questions was absolutely priceless and Eren was no help at all. He only tried to muffle his laughter. A poor attempt.

Eren was sure he’d pay for it later, but he couldn’t help himself.

He’d remember this moment for as long as he lived.

 

 

Evening came after a long day and, with Carla’s final blessing, the pair left to catch a shuttle back to the Rogue.

Eren couldn’t stop thanking Levi, so happy to have been home. He’d been able to introduce his chosen lifemate to his mother and had Carla’s blatant approval. That had been Eren’s dream ever since he’d first learned about choosing one’s mate and how important it was, how careful one had to be.

He’d chosen well in Levi.

The raven-haired pilot looked pretty wiped after the long day, but when he glanced over at Eren there was nothing but fondness in his eyes. Even with the weariness.

And Eren knew that Levi believed he’d chosen well in Eren, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Run for your life, Levi X'D


End file.
